Not What You Think
by InMyStyle107
Summary: March had always been bullied for looking like a girl. To put an end to his suffering, his family decided to move to Florin, where he would attend high school... As a girl. (Goro x March, High School AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: At some points, this fic will seem like a really cheesy and stereotypical shoujo manga. You have been warned~!_

**-x-x-x-**

****-March's POV-****

"Huh...? Oh, I'm awake..." I thought, clearing the slick green fringe from my eyes. I stretched, turning off the alarm next to my bed before it was even to go off. I slid my feet off of the bed, stepping onto the hard wood, and glanced towards the school uniform, hanging freshly on the closet door.

"I wonder if they'll notice..." I stepped closer, feeling the fabric of the pleated skirt I was to wear.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." I chimed through my many anxieties.

"March?" My mother poked her head into the room.

"Oh, you're awake..." She smiled.

"Yes..."

"How are you feeling? Nervous?" She paced towards me, her doe ears twitching.

"A bit..."

"Well... I know you'll be fine. I believe that you'll be able to go through with this flawlessly."

"Thank you, mother... I'll try."

She smiled.

"I'm off to make breakfast. Love you." She kissed my forehead before heading out to the kitchen.

Today, a usual **he, **I was to become a **she**.

**-x-x-x-**

**-Goro's POV-**

The soft smells of toast and steamed rice permeated through the house. My nose twitched, and my ears perked up. I yawned, stretching, feeling the warmth of the futon.

"They must have gotten up early..." I thought, rolling over onto the futon.

"They didn't have to do all of this for us, we're in high school... They have kids to take care of." I thought again, getting up to wash my face.

"I'll have to help out more to make up for it when I get home..." I lightly scrubbed soap onto my groggy face, rinsing it off shortly after.

"Maybe I'll do laundry or dishes..." I thought, throwing on the familiar red and black school uniform and packing my books.

"Or help clean up their rooms..." I thanked my mother for the food and quickly ate before heading out the door with my two older siblings, dropping them off at their school along the way.

**-x-x-x-**

******-March's POV-******

I made my way down the stairs, my brown leather bag held in hand.

"Oh my, you're absolutely adorable!" Mother chimed, her skirt twirling as she made her way towards her 'daughter.'

"Nonsense... They'll surely notice." I sighed.

"With that attitude, they surely will! Chin up, love! Show them a sweet young girl!"

I sighed, folding my hands together.

"Yes mother." I choked, my voice already androgynous.

"That's my girl!" She giggled. My little sister clapped and smiled at the sight of her new older sister.

"Sissy sissy! You're beauuuuutiful!" She ruffled her strawberry pink dress.

I felt myself blush.

"You really think so, Pippa?" I smiled, my heart warming up at the sight of my sweet baby sister.

"Yes! Sissy! I wanna be just like you!" She giggled.

I laughed.

"We'll see about that!" I made his way out of the door, waving to my mother and siblings as I stepped onto the forest path.

**-x-x-x-**

****-Goro's POV-****

I stepped onto the floor of the train, holding onto a rail. High schoolers from multiple schools around the area lined the train, though the uniform of Akaguro High stood out the most. Our black and red lined uniforms were truly unique, drawing eyes from many people. Though, on my own, draw much attention from others. Apparently, my good looks have always been something that stood out, in public and at school alike. They made me popular, so much so that it was almost impossible to attend the academy on Valentine's Day and Christmas without being buried in love letters and gifts. It was almost a daily occurrence, when a girl would confess their undying love for me. People were constantly trying to earn my trust, my love, or even just my attention so they could have a taste of popularity. But what I really wanted was someone who would love me for who I am, not what I look like or how many people I'm acquainted with. My thoughts lingered on and on about these things as the train passed through the forest-town. The entire way, as usual, I was getting stares and giggles from the girls around me. I sighed, slinging the black leather bag over my shoulder before stepping off the train a stop early.

"How many girls will follow me today...?" I thought to myself, chuckling a bit at the thought.

I heard giggling behind me, though I ignored it and kept walking. The dirt road next to the fields of rice beside us turned into stone as we walked through the woods. The sun shone brightly through the trees that towered above us. I directed his eyes towards the leaves and inhaled the sweet scent of spring.

"Sasaki is soooo hot..."

My eyes darted towards my left.

"Shhh, Sasaki might hear you...!"

I sighed.

"Goro is nice, he won't mind."

My eyes widened.

"What?" I paused, turning around on my heel.

"You." I pointed to the girl in the middle. The four other girls shrieked and blushed.

"I've not met you, yet you refer to me with my first name."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasaki~!" She fluttered her eyelashes and spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I won't make the mistake again! Please forgive me~!" She snuffled.

Again, I sighed. Another one of these suckups.

"Very well. Remember your formalities, if you're going to talk to me." I turned on my foot to continue to walk, though... My eyes caught onto something quite new. ... I was immidiately interested. Something that hasn't happened in a long, long time.

**-x-x-x-**

******-March's POV-******

The train was hard to find. I couldn't exactly read Japanese yet, but from looking at my location, the schools kanji, and the train numbers and stops, I was able to get on the right one. Though... If I had known that other high schoolers from Akaguro would have been so easy to spot, I wouldn't have had to try so hard to read it.

My name is March. I've just moved to Florin because my mother needed somewhere to work to support my siblings and I... Another reason for our move was... For a new beginning. At my old school, I was constantly bullied for looking like a girl. It was to the point of having to not go at all. So... When we came here, we thought it would be best for me to enroll as a girl, to prevent it all. Today is the first day... I'm quite scared. But as for Florin, it's quite a fantastic place, with a beautiful princess, and the people I've met so far have been nothing but kind to me. So I am very excited to start school and make new friends... That is, if they don't notice... I looked up from my paper. People from Akaguro were practically lining the train. As more people got on, more from Akaguro got in as well. Four girls from the school noticed my uniform and decided to approach me.

"Hey, you're the transfer student, aren't you?" She asked, a large shiny clip in her silver hair.

"Yes, I am... I'm sorry if my Japanese is bad..." I tried to mutter, wondering if I had said it correctly.

"Ah, don't worry. It's okay!" She assured me, patting my shoulder.

"My name's Noriko. What's yours?" She smiled.

"I'm March."

"What a weird name!" The other girls laughed.

"Oh..."

"I meant the other meaning. Interesting."

"Oh!"

She laughed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, it's okay it's okay. Hey, do you want to get off with us here? There's a really cute guy that gets off here!"

I panicked. What did they say? Oh no... Well, I suppose if I'm a girl, I should try to act like one...

"Sure. Why not." I mutter, still anxious.

We got off at an unfamiliar stop, but I trusted that they knew how to get to the school.

"There he is, March." She pointed to a boy with black hair that reached his mid shoulders. It was threaded into a scarf, and swished gently against his bag. I could feel my heart skip a few beats at the sight of just his back. Oh my... Am I really feeling like this?

The girls pulled me closer, whispering into my ears little things about how popular he was, and how he constantly rejected girls' love letters. He sounded... Mysterious. I was interested, and a bit less anxious. At least, until they started to speak a bit more loudly.

"Sasaki's soooo hot, don't you think?!" One girl drooled.

"Hey, he'll hear you! Shut up!"

"Guys, Goro won't mind. He knows he's hot."

"What?"

He turned around, seemingly in slow motion. His gorgeous locks brushed against his pale yet healthily colored face as he turned around, his large wolf ears twitching at the gasps and screes that the girls beside me let out at the sight of his flawless features. Even I was moved by his looks... Maybe a bit too much... I could feel my face heat up...

"You." He pointed to Noriko, who had made the previous comment.

"I've not met you, yet you refer to me with my first name." He growled, his voice a deep and smooth baritone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sasaki~!" She fluttered her eyelashes and spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone. I could have puked at her kiss-assing.

"I won't make the mistake again! Please forgive me~!" She sniffled. Oh please.

Goro sighed, opening his toxic yellow eyes a little more clearly.

"Very well. Remember your formalities, if you're going to live here." He turned his foot to continue to walk, though before he turned around completely, I could swear that his eyes crossed mine.

I haven't ever felt anything comparable to this before.

**-x-x-x-**

_Hi everyone! Here's my newest idea~ I hope to continue this more and more, I have great ideas for it! I hope you like it. - TW_


	2. Chapter 2

-x-x-x-

March's POV

My name is March. I've just moved to Florin because my mother needed somewhere to work to support my siblings and I... Another reason for our move was... For a new beginning. At my old school, I was constantly bullied for looking like a girl. It was to the point of having to not go at all. So... When we came here, we thought it would be best for me to enroll as a girl, to prevent it all. Today is the first day... And I think I've already fallen in love with the most popular boy in school.

It turns out, from Noriko, that he's in the top classes, he's nearly fluent in English, and he's in a lot of after school activities... And that he rejects the confessions of every single girl that approaches him. So, there'd be no hope for me, and even more so... Because I'm not even a girl at all. And if he even found out... I think I'd have to spend the rest of my life living under a rock I'd be so embarrassed..!

I sighed, going to my next class. These classes were difficult, as I did not fully understand Japanese. All I could do was finish my work and have a friend help me with what I could not understand. So with Noriko, Kotoko, Yuriko and Tsukiko here, work was done well. They liked to call me "Sangatsuko" so I would fit into their circle of "ko" names... It was kind of silly at first, but then I grew to like it over the course of the day. These girls were so happy... It rubbed off on me. I think I'm going to be happy here.

Though before another thought could go through my head, I caught eyes with someone in the hallway. It was him. Sasaki Goro... My heart fluttered. I clutched my bag, though, maybe a little too tightly... My bag and books stumbled out of my arms, and onto the ground. I immidiately knelt down to pick them up, already blushing insanely deeply. Until I noticed that he had instinctively knelt down to help me as well. I choked on my breath.

"It's okay, I'll get it... I don't want you to be late..." I stuttered in my jumbled mess of Japanese.

"I won't be late." He said in English, continuing to pick up the mess of pink and mint-green notebooks and pens my mother had bought for me.

My eyes widened. English... They were right. He could speak it. I tried to calm myself down to reply.

"Ah... Well, still... This was my fault, I'm sorry for troubling you..." I replied, hoping that he would understand me.

"You are not troubling me." He handed my books to me, staring straight into my eyes.

I gulped.

"Thank you..."

"Don't be late." He stood up, and walked in the opposite direction. I think I could have cried then. He was so damn beautiful.

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

My name is Sasaki Goro. I'm in my final year at Akaguro. Today was the first day of the new year. That means school, work and girls to deal with. My home life has been my safehaven for the summer... But now it's time to go back.

Finishing Algebra was a chore. I seemed to be the only one awake... I wonder if my brothers know anything about it... I stood up in my chair, grabbed my books and slid them into my bag. I could tell that at least 75% of the girls in this room were glaring at me, watching my every move. It was stressful, nearly painful. Though, it can't be helped. I pushed in my chair and made my way out of the classroom, and down the hallway. I greeted a friend who passed me by, then went on my way to get through the small crowd of girls who had attempted to chat with me. I wanted to get to know one... Or two, even... But... This is just too much. If every girl wants to know me, then how will I ever make any progress with just one? I don't want to hurt any of them. Even if they are only trying to know me for how I look or act. I sighed, taking a back path. I could finally see my feet again. I turned, and sighed again, clutching my forehead in discomfort.

I wonder who that transfer student was...

And just as I thought that, she passed me by. I tried not to show my emotions, though I was in fact a bit happy to see her. Oh, she's looking at me-

She dropped her books.

She's clumsy... I'm kind of amused by this.

"It's okay, I'll get it... I don't want you to be late..." She stammered, almost incomprehensibly.

"I won't be late." I said in English, noting her accent.

Her eyes widened. Ah, English... I was right. She took a deep breath before replying.

"Ah... Well, still... This was my fault, I'm sorry for troubling you..." She replied, her English sounding completely different from the native Japanese that lined the halls.

"You are not troubling me." I handed her pink books to her, staring straight into her sparkling eyes.

She gulped.

"Thank you..." She said, her tone, sweet.

"Don't be late." I stood up, and walked towards my next class. Her face was so shockingly blushed... It suited her well. Very well.

-x-x-x-

March's POV

Noriko looked at me with glittering eyes.

"Whaaaat?! He picked up your books?!" She chimed, loud enough for the students at the surrounding tables to hear our lunch comversation.

"Noriko, not so loud! Yes, he picked up my books, but-"

"It's a budding romance! Sasaki is totally into you!" She giggled loudly.

"He only did the polite thing." I said, sighing.

"Aw, Sangatsuko, you're so lame! Live a little!" She bumped my arm.

"I'll do my living on the weekends."

They laughed at my reply, one of them nearly spewing soda across the table. These girls are ridiculously loud. Way louder than everyone else...

"Why don't we play a game?" Noriko suggested.

"Oh, what kind of game?" I replied, intreagued.

Suddenly though, Noriko's face had completely changed. Her face was blushed, eyes were wide, and she was covering her mouth with a hand.

"Could I speak with March for a few moments?" A slightly familiar baritone voice rang from behind me.

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

The five girls at the table all gasped as I approached them. This was a normal reaction, as I hardly ever ate inside of the building. Though, I wasn't there to eat with them. I had something important to return to March.

"Did you hear me, ladies? I have to speak to March." I repeated myself, hoping to snap them out of their lustful trances.

"A-ah, Sasaki! Yes!" Noriko motioned towards March, nudging her with her arm.

"Oh, me?"

She's so clueless.

"Yes. You. Come with me." I said in English to make it clear that I was talking to her.

She blushed deeply as she followed me out, giggles, jealous glances and gasps coming from nearly every other girl in the room. We made our way outside, into the courtyard which was surrounded in cherry blossoms. In contrast to the vibrant green of her hair, they looked wonderful. I led her to a clearing, away from the building, where it was quiet.

"I left class in the middle to go to the infirmary. I found this in the hallway. Is it from your bag?" I asked her in English, watching her face closely as I pulled out a mint-green notebook from my bag.

She gasped.

"Yes, this is mine! Thank you, Sasaki!" She blushed, reaching into my outstretched hands for the book. I smiled lightly.

"You can call me Goro." I smiled, this time, a bit more clearly.

"R-really? Are you sure that's okay?"

She sounds so odd.

"Of course. There's nothing wrong. But if you get bothered by anyone, let me know." I know someone is bound to get jealous sooner or later, as it always happens if I befriend girls...

"Okay. Y-you can call me March!" She smiled.

Her smile was something I won't forget. Under those beautiful blushed trees, her contrasting green hair, and those deep crimson eyes... I was completely entranced by them.

-x-x-x-

March's POV

Goro made a face that I had not seen him make before. This look in his eyes... He was staring right into mine with such a pure gaze. I blushed, and I'm sure it was noticeable... But.. Why me? He was only returning a lost item... It's not like he likes me or anything...

I gladly accepted my book and made my way to my next class, and before I knew it, I was on the train again, and back home. I was greeted by my mother and siblings, who all wanted to hear about my day. I told them all about Noriko and the others, though I did not mention Goro.

"Any boys you like, sweetie~?" My mother teased, though I choked up on my breath a bit at her words.

"Not quite." I replied, heading up to my room.

I unlatched my leather school bag, removed my clothes and slipped into more comfortable clothing before starting up on my homework. I got through a few subjects easily, though for the writing part... I needed some practice with Japanese before I could put it on paper to turn in. I reached for my bag, and took out my mint-green notebook, filled with blank pages. I flipped open the cover, though, what I saw wasn't a blank page.

It was a phone number.

Goro's phone number.

-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

-x-x-x-

March's POV

"A... A phone number...?"

My eyes widened in absolute shock. Was this... Really his? My eyes darted across the page towards the hiragana written above the number.

"It says... Sasaki."

My heart skipped beats. I felt my face warm up quickly, and my stomach tied in knots.

"He really... Gave me his number..."

I gulped. I had a phone, though I hardly ever used it. Maybe now was the time to finally take it out...

I reached into my nightstand drawer and found my old phone along with its charger. I thought things would go well, until I realized... This phone was ridiculously boyish. I was sure to get looks, as Noriko and the others had very intricate, sparkly and at least a bit of pink on their phones. With a blue casing and black interior, it was nothing like theirs.

I sighed.

"I suppose it'll do."

I plugged the charger into the wall, making sure that it worked before I got my hopes up too much.

"Am I really going to send him a message...?" I thought, anxiously.

"I wonder what I'll even say...?"

More thoughts on the matter came and went through my head, until the phone finally beeped a few times to signal that it was working again.

Even the beeps sounded a bit boyish...

I wonder what would happen if I was found out...

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

Letting the rest of the steaming water pour over my neck and shoulders, I fell into a deep state of relaxation. I sighed, smiling. I somehow managed to give that boy my number.

And yes, I know. She's a he.

No glitter or makeup was the first clue, though I was truly convinced by the way he sat to pick up his things in the hallway. He did not move to his knees, so... I, inevitably, was able to catch the faintest glimpse of his underwear. Which... Of course... I'm going to stop here.

And you may be wondering why I was still interested in him after that.

The reason why I reject so many girls is because I'm not even attracted to them at all.

You heard me.

This is absolutely perfect... All I need is a text.

-x-x-x-

March's POV

My hands trembled under the unfamiliar weight of the phone after entering his number. I took a deep breath, and thought of what to say. I thought some more, and finally came up with something.

"Hey Sasaki. It's March." I typed in English, as my phone was bought when I still lived in Lenore.

I waited a few moments anxiously, until I heard a beep.

"Hey. You can call me Goro, you know."

His reply was in English too. I laughed. Though, I became worried again when I wasn't sure of what to say next. I reached for my phone, when another beep sounded suddenly.

"I know you're different."

What's that supposed to mean?

... Wait, does he know that I'm a guy?!

I quickly typed my reply.

"Goro, you can't tell anyone. If anyone found out, I don't know what I'd do."

I sent it, exhaling.

"Don't worry. It's safe with me."

Somehow, I believed him.

"Okay."

I replied, hoping that what I said was alright. Moments later, I heard a beep.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow."

My eyes widened. I felt my face heat up.

"Where should we meet?"

I exhaled, feeling my anxieties flow away. Another beep.

"I'll find you."

I fell onto my bed, clutching my phone. He likes me. I really think he likes me...

My phone beeped, and I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Good night."

"Good night, Goro."

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

I shut my phone, feeling absolute bliss. This boy... I might actually have a chance with him. Rolling over in the cold sheets of my futon, I remembered what school was like before I transferred into Akaguro.

My life was miserable. I was constantly bullied for liking guys. People mocked me, threw stones and books at me in the hallways, beat me up, spat in my face... It was a challenge to get through every day. It nearly pushed me to suicide. My brothers still go to that school, though they're not bullied at all. Which is wonderful for them...

This was truly a miracle. If he wanted to be a girl, and I wanted my sexuality to stay hidden... If he really likes me, I don't think I'd be able to resist him...

I sighed contently, hugging a soft pillow. And before I could think any more, the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall of my room lured me into a deep sleep.

-x-x-x-

March's POV

I awoke to the smell of soup and bread. My mother was cooking last night's leftovers. I smiled, waking up quickly.

As I made my way into the bathroom to get dressed and wash up, I decided to try something different today with my appearance; tie my hair up. A lot of girls wore pretty clips or cute ribbons in their hair. I didn't own any, though my mother nearly always wore ribbons in her hair. I stepped down the creaky wooden stairs in my knee socks, trying not to wake my sleeping siblings.

"March, you're awake~!" My mother sang, stirring the pot of soup, dashing quite a lot of pepper into the mix.

"Yes..." I yawned, taking in the scent of the food she had prepared.

"What is it you need, love?" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Could I borrow a ribbon or two?"

She immidiately turned around, and paced towards a box on the side kitchen table.

"What color, my dear?"

"What ever color would look best."

She pulled out two light pink ribbons from her box, their tails fluttering as she danced towards me. She left them gracefully in my palms.

"Here, love. I wore these when I met your father. Wear them for good luck."

My mother smiled, pressing a warm hand to my cheek.

"I'll cherish them." I replied, pressing my hand over hers.

"If you need help putting them on, let me know."

"Alright."

I continued upstairs to put them in my hair.

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

I woke up to the sound of my brothers running about the house. I stretched and yawned, eager to wrestle them so they'd be a little quieter.

I stepped out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I made my way to the bathroom, opening the blue curtains and letting the sunlight into the clean tile room. I washed my face, letting the cold water wake me up. Turning off the faucet, I stretched again, looking at my chest and neck in the mirror.

"I slept like a rock..." I thought, examining the marks the blankets had left on my body.

I smiled.

"Would he like how I look? Maybe I should work out a bit more..."

I'm thinking too much. Would we even get that far at all? Or... Does he even like me?

My stomach dropped. What if he didn't like me at all? If this could work, then it would-

"Goroooooooo!" Shinshi banged against the door.

"I gotta peeeeeee!" He whined, slamming his hands onto the door.

"Alright, alright..." I paced towards the front of the bathroom, my feet padding against the tile.

"Go on." I assured, opening the door and flipping wet hair from my face.

He sighed.

"You're beautiful, Goro."

"Nonsense, brother. You share my blood, you are just as beautiful." I replied, ruffling his hair. He blushed under my touch.

"Be sure to get to school on time." I said, smiling on my way down the hallway.

I thought of March. For some reason, I could not get her out of my head. She was absolutely beautiful in every sense of the word...

I was greeted by my mother, who was feeding my youngest of siblings, Aiko.

"Hello mother. Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm fine, my dear. Just go on to school, okay?"

"Alright."

"Don't forget your lunch!" She called after me, bento in hand.

"Thank you. I'll be off."

She kissed my forehead, and sent me on my way. The entire walk to the station was filled with eagerness to see March's face again.

I decided to send her a text.

-x-x-x-

March's POV

My phone beeped from the inside of my bag. I reached inside, already aware of who it was that was messaging me.

"Good morning!"

He seems happy... I typed my reply.

"Good morning, Goro!"

I waited a little bit, watching the flashing lights that were signaling a train's arrival. My phone beeped again.

"Are you at the station?"

I smiled. He wants to see me, doesn't he...

"Yes, I'm by the vending machine."

My phone beeped again soon after it sent.

"I'll be there soon."

I felt my heart flutter.

Shortly after he sent his last text, he was standing beside me.

"Hey." He said, grinning down at me.

I blushed, averting my eyes.

"Hello." I replied, smiling.

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

Her smile made my stomach fill with butterflies. Something that no one has done before with such a simple gesture. I gazed down at her, examining the cherry pink ribbons that were tied neatly in her forest green hair. It was the same contrast that had looked so beautiful on her the day before... After averting her gaze for a few moments, she slowly moved her scarlet eyes to mine once more.

"We have time to talk. No one will show up for a few more minutes." I concluded, eager to spend more uninterrupted time with her.

"Ah, okay. What would you like to talk about?" She asked, curiosity in her sweet voice.

"Anything you'd like." I replied politely.

She blushed even more, her eyes turning towards the train that had arrived.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked, twisting her phone around in her hands nervously.

Her phone was obviously picked out for a boy. I chuckled to myself.

"Yes I do, too many to handle..." I sighed.

"Ah, really? Me too! How many?" Her voice made my heart flitter. She was so easily excited...

"Let's see... Hanji, Shinshi, Daisuke, Goroko, Aiko, Aika, Yuji, and Yuki.

Her eyes widened.

"Eight?!"

I laughed.

"Yes, there's eight of us. Though, there are nine, if you include me." I assured her, smiling.

"Wow... In my house, there's me, Pipp-"

"Sannnngaaatsukoooo! Good morning!"

She was interrupted by Noriko, a girl who has asked me out nearly every time she gets me alone. I immidiately took out my phone, and texted March as I walked away from the two of them.

"We'll talk at lunch. Thanks for the chat."

I sent it, and walked towards the opposite side of the station.

-x-x-x-

March's POV

Noriko nearly jumped towards me, startling me quite a bit.

"Good morning." I said, smiling shyly.

"Was that really Sasaki next to you?!" She gasped, eager to hear what I had to say.

"... It was."

"WHAAAAT?!" She giggled.

"How could a transfer student seduce the gorgeous prince Sasaki in less than a day~?!" She questioned, flipping her long silver hair.

"Oh, I.. I don't think he..." I felt hesitant. He didn't like me...

"Sasaki Goro doesn't spend his precious time with just any girl." She flipped open her pink phone, covered in jewels and glitter, with a cute bunny key chain dangling from the side. I looked down at my cheap, old navy blue flip phone and sighed as I twisted it in my hands. Noriko saw my phone and gasped.

"Is that your PHONE?!" She asked, motioning to the object in my hands.

"Ah- yes, it is..." I shyly looked at the cold blue phone.

"Could I see it?"

I handed it to her, but before I could react, it beeped.

"Eh?" She flipped it open. I froze. It was definately from Goro...

"Ehhhhh?!" She gasped at my phone.

"He gave you his number?! Oh my GOD, March! He's NEVER given a girl his number before! NEVER!" She shook my shoulders as she spoke.

"Do you know what this means?!"

I blushed, looking into her eyes.

"He likes you! He undoubtably likes you!"

After our conversation, and insisting several times that it was nothing more than a mere friendship, she decided to talk about other things. We got on the train together, meeting up with the rest of our "ko" circle.

"Sangatsuko, your phone looks so old..." Tsukiko remarked, flipping her twinkling purple phone around in her hand.

"Maybe we should take her to get some dekoden supplies after school?" Yuriko suggested.

The other girls gasped.

"That's a great idea!" Kotoko giggled, her curly hair bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"We'll walk to that cute store after school then?" Noriko suggested, sounding eager.

"Yeah!" The other three agreed.

I hope they won't go too far with this...

Lunch came by in a breeze. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, so during class outside of the window you could see a large, vibrant, pink and green mountain in the near distance. According to the locals, the mountain is sacred. I've also heard a thing or two about a shrine at the summit. It piqued my interest, so when I got bored, all I had to do was stare off into the distance. But of course, I kept my ears directed at the teacher.

I sat at the lunch table with my circle of friends, waiting anxiously for Goro to show.

And suddenly, as I was close to losing hope, he showed up. Nearly every head in the room turned towards this flawless man. His perfect face and jet black hair... The build of his body... He was what every man strived to be.

I blushed deeply, as he was looking into my eyes as he walked all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

-x-x-x-

March's POV

He strode over to our table, and as always, seemingly in slow motion. His pitch black hair nearly glittered, the sun shining onto his figure from the windows. He flipped the hair over his shoulder with a clean wisp of his arm, sending shivers up every girl's spine. His eyes continued to pierce mine, showing to me their poison luster.

He approached the table, all four of the girls sitting with me gasping in surprise, their faces reddening as he approached us.

"March, the dean needs you. He told me to come and get you."

My expression changed completely, confusion and shock swirling through me. Though, looking around the room and noticing that nearly everyone's eyes were drawn onto Goro, I realized that he was only using this as a decoy.

"O-oh, yes, of course." I muttered, blushing scarlet myself.

We made our way towards the cafeteria door, the eyes of every girl in the room meeting mine with obvious spite within them. Suddenly, Goro's arm shot in front of my face, and I was stopped in my tracks.

I opened my eyes from my flinch, and gasped when I saw the small vinyl box in his hand.

He glared into the crowd, a fire aglow in his toxic eyes.

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

I ran my eyes through the crowd.

"Whoever threw this, come with us."

Almost immediately, in the silence of the room, a chair was violently pushed out of place, and an underclassman girl was shoved in our direction. Her feet were trembling, and she was blushing ridiculously.

I turned my head, leading the two of them in the opposite direction of where I had previously planned to take March.

How disgusting. That girl threw something like that at March... I'd better try to meet with him in secret from now on...

I looked down at him, our eyes catching in an instant. I tried to keep my smile from forming, but he was just too damn pretty.

I led them into the deans office, knocking twice before shoving the girl that had attempted to hurt March in with a flourish.

"This girl had attempted to hurt our transfer student."

The dean stood up in his chair.

"What?!" He roared, slamming his hands onto the desk.

"Young lady, explain yourself!" His booming voice sending waves of fear through our bodies.

The girl trembled, attempting to regain her balance.

"I... I... Threw my-"

"Sasaki and transfer, thank you. You may leave my office. I'll deal with this."

I shut the door behind me, leading March towards our original destination.

-x-x-x-

March's POV

We walked towards the back of the school, a place that I was completely unfamiliar with.

"Goro, where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"We're going out for lunch."

My eyes widened. I was told on the first day that we were not allowed to leave the campus during lunch...

"Isn't that not allowed?" The concern in my voice reaching him, causing him to look my way.

"They let me leave." He assured me, opening the door before us.

Light shot into the building, illuminating the grey hallways behind us. I squinted, shielding my eyes from the light of the sun.

When it was safe to look, a large mass of pink, green and light blue flashed into my eyes. A large courtyard stood, enormous cherry blossoms letting their petals flourish onto the fresh spring grass. The sky extended far, far into the heavens, as puffy white clouds towered over us. The wind blew steadily, lifting strands of my hair and playing with them gently as I followed Goro out into the clearing. He inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh spring air. We made our way to the cherry trees, under which, a stone bench sat.

"It's really nice out today..." He exhaled as I sat down next to him, my calves shivering through my knee socks as they pressed to the cold stone. He reached into his bag, pulling out a small bento wrapped in a navy blue cloth.

"Don't you have a lunch?" He asked, eyes meeting with my empty hands.

"I left it in the cafeteria..." I muttered, twiddling my thumbs.

"Why is it you brought me out here?" I asked, the words escaping off my tongue without a second thought.

"I, ah... I wanted to get to know you."

I could feel myself blush.

"Why me?"

"Why did you enroll as a girl?"

I paused, but before I could speak, he added-

"Are you switching genders...?"

The shock from his words impaled me. I felt weak, sputtering around in my head for he right words to reply with.

"I... It's... Well..."

"Go on." He sat patiently, slowly eating the rice from his lunch.

"I'm not transgender... I was bullied for looking like a girl at my old school. So to prevent that... I enrolled as a girl altogether." I explained hesitantly. What if he was to reveal this to everyone?

"Ah." He replied simply, picking a fallen sakura petal out of his rice.

There was silence for a moment, until I asked a question in return.

"What about you...? Did you go to a school before Akaguro?" I asked, looking towards him.

He paused, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Our situations are nearly the same."

-x-x-x-

Goro's POV

I inhaled, stretching before closing up my lunch box.

"I was bullied as well."

His eyes widened, the usual reaction.

"I'm sorry..."

I paused, taking a short breath. This is the exact opposite of the answers I've gotten from every single one of my close friends.

"Don't apologize... It's better now. But thank you..."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said sweetly. My feelings at that moment started to deepen...

"It's alright. Thank you for considering my feelings..." I sighed, tightening my fists. He was... So very sweet.

"You're welcome."

I looked over to him, the soft pink ribbons in his hair fluttering with the rhythm of the gentle wind. He blinked, his eyelashes just as deeply green as his hair. Was I really... In love with him...?

"March..."

"Yes, Goro?" He looked up at me innocently, his glittering cherry-red eyes meeting mine.

"Be my girlfriend."


End file.
